Truth or dare game show
by cosplayadict
Summary: This is a super fun truth or dare game show where you the readers can enter to be a host along with me! Corse i'm only picking 2 but even if you don't get to be a host, don't fret my pets! you can still send in truths and dares for all your favorite characters! WARNIG:Yaoi, boyxboy, will be featured in this so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Also rated T for me and Romano's language
1. episode 1

**A/N: HELLO LOVELYS! So after a lot of thinking i have chosen the other 2 hosts that will be featured in this story! And sorry for any OOCness that might occur in this. OH! and i own nothing! Nothing noda zip****!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE GAME SHOW!" the announcer says from out of no where, "NOW LETS WELCOME YOUR MAIN HOST AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, COSPLAYADICT!" the audience (A/N: yes there is an audience don't question it) bursts into applause as a tall thirteen year old girl runs out on stage wearing a bright colorful tank top, a pair of basketball shorts, and a pair of flip flops. Her brown shoulder length hair pulled back into a short little ponytail.

"Welcome everyone! I'm really glad you're here! Now let me introduce my two co-hosts! First let me introduce you to, VOCALOIDPOWERPUFFPOTTER!" the audience bursts into applause again as a fifteen year old, short, semi-curvy girl with purple wavy hair walks out and gives a shy smile and wave to the audience. She's wearing an "I *heart* yaoi shirt, a kilt, and a pair of pink crocs.

"Hello I'm very glad to be here. And thank you cosplayadict for picking me to be a host! You may all call me Haruko if you would like." she said giving cosplayadict a small little bow.

"No prob dude!" cosplayadict said giving Haruko a clap on the back "Now let me introduce the other co-host that will help me in this amazingly cool story, EXPLODINGCORNDOGS!" with this a SUPER hyper thirteen year old girl ran out onto stage with dark jean shorts, a gray V neck T-shirt, and gray flip flops. She also has brown hair that goes about an inch past her shoulders, down her back.

"Hi everyone! I'm super glad to be here!" Explodingcorndogs said stopping next to cosplayadict and waving frantically at the audience.

"Hey glad to have you Explodingcorndogs! Is it OK if we just call you Exploding?" cosplayadict said grinning, throwing an arm over the hyper girl's shoulder

"Sure you can!" Exploding said returning the smile.

"Um..." Haruko said tapping cosplayadict's shoulder to get her attention. "Shouldn't we be getting on with the show?"

"OH YA! Thanks for reminding me!" cosplayadict said straightening up. "OK, since we don't have any truth or dares from any of our viewers we'll be doing a hosts special! This is where the hosts ask the nations truths and dares. So first up I'll let Haruko go!" With this cosplayadict stepped aside so that Haruko could stand center stage.

Haruko stepped forward timidly and said, "I dare England to sing "Francium" by Hatsune Miku ." With this being said cosplayadict quickly nodded and ran back stage where soon cries for help where heard. Once the cries had died cosplayadict came back holding a small knife to England's back.

"Why are you holding knife to Iggy's back?" Exploding asked once she saw the personification.

"Well you see, i kinda had to kidnap all the nations so they would be here and this," cosplayadict said gesturing to the knife, "was the only way i could make sure he wouldn't try to run away."

"Oh OK, carry on." she said very nonchalantly.

cosplayadict withdrew the knife from England's back and waved a hand, gesturing for him to go up to center stage. "Alright so what the bloody hell and I here for any way?" The angry Brit asked putting him hands on his (girlish) hips.

"Well," cosplayadict said, still holding her knife. "Were playing truth or dare and you've just been dared to sing "Francium", and if you don't do the dare I'll lock you in a closet with France for two chapters." cosplayadict said all of this very calmly but in her eyes she had a look that looked a lot like Russia's.

To afraid to argue with the 5'7" girl the Brit just gave sigh and did what he was told. A very fast passed song came on and England began to sing.

* * *

guttoukaketakechaamochaamo  
chaamonpochikurupochikuru  
funakoshi  
ishikari nanban sorya mame tendon  
akisamezensen namida me kenzen  
perorikenri kurushibu  
su↑ tatatatatatatatatatata↑  
eringi eringi eringi erigi  
erigin choo oo oo  
ooggussaburoppai  
tatatatatatatatatatatata tatatata↓  
ii

hi  
dorakue zensen taketaketakkettatakettakke  
shi zu mare, shi zu mare!  
taketaketakkettakkettakke

guttoukaketakechaamochaamo  
chaamonpochikurupochikuru  
funakoshi  
ishikari nanban sorya mame tendon  
akisamezensen namida me kenzen  
perorikenri kurushibu  
su↑ tatatatatatatatatatata↑  
eringi eringi eringi erigi  
erigin choo oo oo  
ooggussaburoppai  
tatatatatatatatatatatata tatatata↓  
ii  
dorakue zensen taketaketakkettatakettakke  
shi zu mare, shi zu mare!  
taketaketakkettakkettakke

raarararara rararara ra ra  
raaraaraarararara

guttoukaketakechaamochaamo  
chaamonpochikurupochikuru  
funakoshi  
ishikari nanban sorya mame tendon  
akisamezensen namida me kenzen  
perorikenri kurushibu  
su↑ tatatatatatatatatatata↑  
eringi eringi eringi erigi  
erigin choo oo oo  
ooggussaburoppai  
tatatatatatatatatatatata tatatata↓  
ii  
dorakue zensen taketaketakkettatakettakke  
shi zu mare, shi zu mare!  
taketaketakkettakkettakke

raarararara rararara ra ra  
raaraaraarararararararara  
raarararara rararara ra ra  
raarararara rararara  
ddddd...  
raaraaraarararararararara  
raarararara rararara  
ra ra raaraaraarararararararara

guttoukaketakechaamochaamo  
chaamonpochikurupochikuru  
funakoshi  
ishikari nanban sorya mame tendon  
akisamezensen namida me kenzen  
perorikenri kurushibu  
su↑ tatatatatatatatatatata↑  
eringi eringi eringi erigi  
erigin choo oo oo  
ooggussaburoppai  
tatatatatatatatatatatata tatatata↓  
ii  
dorakue zensen taketaketakkettatakettakke  
shi zu mare, shi zu mare!  
taketaketakkettakkettakke

oh

ooggussaburoppai  
tatatatatatatatatatatata tatatata↓  
ii  
dorakue zensen taketaketakkettatakettakke  
shi zu mare, shi zu mare!  
taketaketakkettakkettakke

raaraararararaa

ooggussaburoppai  
tatatatatatatatatatatata tatatata↓  
ii  
dorakue zensen taketaketakkettatakettakke  
shi zu mare, shi zu mare!  
taketaketakkettakkettakke  
guttoukaketakechaamochaa tyaaaatttyya  
chaamonpochikurupochikuru  
funakoshi  
ishikari nanban sorya mame tendon  
akisamezensen namida me kenzen ze ze  
perorikenri kurushibu  
su↑ tatatatatatatatatatata↑  
eringi eringi eringi erigi  
erigin choo oo oo  
ooggussaburoppai  
tatatatatatatatatatatata tatatata↓  
ii  
dorakue zensen taketaketakkettatakettakke  
shi zu mare, shi zu mare!  
taketaketakkettakkettakke

* * *

The audience applauded once he was done. "All right. While I go put England back, Exploding go ahead and tell your truth." cosplayadict said herding England back stage with a knife to his back.

"OK so my truth for Prussia is: why the word awesome?" Exploding said once she had moved center stage. Then back stage (again) there could be heard cries for help. Once the cries had been silenced, Prussia and cosplay adict strolled out looking as if they hadn't just heard cries for help from captive nations.

"So what can the awesome Prussia do for you all today?" said Prussian asked to no one particular, his usual grin on his face. And Gilbird sitting on top of his owner's head.

"OK Prussia so Exploding just asked you: why the word awesome?" cosplayadict said, now standing next to Haruko and Exploding.

"Why the word awesome! Well it's because it's the only word that can ever describe the greatness that is the awesome Prussia!" the albino said getting more and more into it with every word.

"Alrighty thanks Prussia! You can go back now, and make sure none of them get out. It's really hard to get them back into that room." cosplayadict said waving the Prussian albino off.

"Hey," Haruko whispered to cosplayadict. "How come you didn't have to threaten Prussia like you did with England?"

"Oh, I called him awesome like once and now he thinks of me as his best bud." she replied with a shrug. cosplayadict then walked up to center stage and took a very 'hero like' pose. "Alright! Now it's my turn to mess with these countries! So just to save myself some time I'm going to get the country first then tell them my dare!" Then cosplayadict skipped back stage this time however the yelling didn't last as long as it did the first two times. cosplayadict came back holding a scared looking Finland by his arm. "OK Finland. I dare you to say that you love Su-san and that you're proud to be his wife! OH! And to make this even better lets bring Sweden out here so you can say it to his face!"

"WHAT! B-but I'm not his wife! A-and there's no need to bring Su-san out here!" Finland stammered looking up at the smiling girl.

"To late! Hey Exploding can you go get Sweden from the first door on the right?"

"KK!"

"No! Really you don't-" but it was to late Exploding was already coming back with the very tall Swede.

"OK Finland, go ahead and say it." cosplayadict said pushing the Finnish boy closer to Sweden.

Finland looked down at the floor, his face bright red from the blood that had rushed to his face. "I-I love S-Su-san a-and I'm proud to b-be his wife." This earned a (very) slight blush from Sweden and an 'awww!' from the audience. And all three of the hosts were having a fangirl moment.

"OK!" cosplayadict said, apparently over her fangirling, "That's all the time we have! See you next time on, hetalia truth or dare game show!"

* * *

**A/N: OK! first chapter done! Please send in all your wonderful truths and dares to me vea PM. i would say review but i kinda already got in trouble for doing that so ya! PMs only please! And I promise that if you do send in a truth or dare i will feature it in a chapter. Another thing I'm going to be camping till Friday so I won't be able to update but as soon as I get back I'll make a chapter! OK that's all for now!**


	2. episode 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh guyz i am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay on this! Sadly i dont have a reason for the delay I've just been lazy lately. To make it up to you guys i made this chapter a lot longer than the first chapter! Any who i hope you guyz like it cause i put a LOT of effort into this chapter and sorry for any OOCness that might occur. I own nothing they all belong to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

"Welcome to another chapter of hetalia truth or dare game show!" the anonymous announcer said. With this the audience started to applaud and the main host and author ran out on stage this time wearing a pair of cut of jean shorts ,a plaid short sleeve shirt, and a aqua colored pair of crocs.

"What up everyone! I your author and host cosplayadict and I'm glad your all back for this chapter!" cosplayadict said taking center stage. "'Corse lets not forget my to other hosts Haruko and Exploding!" The audience began to applaud again as Exploding, who was wearing a black tank top, dark green shorts, and a pair of flip flops, sprinted out on stage and Haruko, who was wearing a different kilt from the last time, a blue tank top, and a pair of purple crocs, walked calmly onto the stage. "OK so lets get right into it. So our first set of dares is from is Silent phantom gal."

A girl with long black hair in a French braid, black cat ears and deep blue eyes appeared in a flash of light next to a purple tent. "Fine I'm not a host. I'm just going to be your permanent guest! Oh and don't try and remove me, you can't get rid of me. My magic will just transport me back here if I'm removed from within a hundred feet from the building until the countries all go back home! Hahahahahahahaha YOUR STUCK WITH ME!" Silent phantom gal said starting to give an evil laugh, kinda like the kinds you see old timey villains do.

"Ya sorry buddy." Exploding said putting a hand on one of Silent phantom gal's shoulders, putting a stop to her laughter. "The best you can do is stay in the audience. We're at max capacity for permanents."

"Alright, good enough for me."

"OK so you go take a seat in the audience while i read through your dares." cosplayadict said pulling out a note card that had exactly what silent phantom gal had sent in with her dares.

"Oh i guess we need silent phantom gal back down here then." Haruko said after finishing reading over cosplayadict's shoulder.

"Ya i guess so. Hey silent phantom gal, come back down here while i go get the countries." cosplayadict said turning a corner, out of sight. There were many sounds of doors opening and closing. There was also a lot of cries for help coming from the captive countries.

cosplayadict returned armed with a knife and the countries that Silent phantom gal had dared.

"Allrighty then silent phantom gal-" cosplay adict began

"Have fun!" Exploding said finishing the sentence

Silent phantom gal gave a some what scary smile at the countries as she made her way over to them. She grabbed England and France by the wrists and through them into a nearby closet. "Make out time on Cloud Nine! Don't worry there is a video camera in there! You guys got 30 minutes!"

"When did that closet get there?" cosplayadict asked Haruko who gave a shrug in response.

"Onhonhon. Well Angleterre, it looks like i have you all to myself." Everyone heard the Frenchman say from with in the closet.

"Come any closer to me you bloody frog and I'll curse you so that you'll be bald for the rest of your life!"

"Now you would not do that to moi, dear Angleterre."

"Try me."

"FRANCE IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO IGGY THEN I'LL PERSONALLY BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YA!" An angry America yelled, who had to be restarined by all three hosts.

"Alright lets leave them and get onto the next thing." Exploding said

"Alrighty then." Silent phantom gal said walking over to Russia. "Привет матушки-России! (Hello Mother Russia) I look up to you, your my role model!... But that doesn't mean I wouldn't dare you, now be a good boy and kiss your crush or will I have to get Belarus?"

"Hello Silent phantom gal. I am happy that i am your role model and I would love to do your dare but sadly they are not here right now."Russia replied with a smile.

"Oh I can change that." cosplayadict said motioning for the large man to come over and tell her who his crush is so that she could retrieve them.

cosplayadict ran back stage and less than a minute later did the teenager come back leading a confused looking China by the arm.

"Can someone please tell me why I'm out here, aru?" China asked. Russia was about to answer the older country's question before cosplayadict started shaking her head furiously and motioned him to simply go on with the dare. Russia smiled and walked over to the still confused Chinese man and placed a kiss on his lips.

"W-What was that for, aru!" China said, his face bright red.

"I was dared to kiss my crush and my crush was you." Russia said with his usual childish smile. China didn't respond but looked down at his shoes, face still red. The cute moment was cut short by a cry from Japan who had just been tackled into a bone crushing hug.

"P-Prease get off me phantom-san." Japan said to the girl who was currently crushing his spine.

"No way! SOO KAWAII! I LOVE YOU! And get over your space problem dude." Silent phantom gal replied.

"I aporogise for saying this but I am not the one with a space probrem. Arr these people just don't undershtand the importansh of pershonal space." Japan said pushing the girl of of him.

Silent phantom girl gave a shrug and walked over to Canada (A/N:AHHH GHOST!). "HI CANADA!"

"Y-you notice me?" Canada whispered

"Yes I notice you! Now drink this!" she said shoving a bottle filled with an odd colored liquid.

The Canadian gave a shrug and drank the entire contents of the bottle. Canada gave a small shudder and said in a voice louder then ever thought possible, "Wow that tasted really weird what was that?" Canada's eyes became as big as saucers as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Everyone in the room finally saw the Canadian and they to were surprised.

"That my friend was a potion that will make you talk loud and speak your mind for three chapters." Silent phantom gal

"Wait so now people will see me?" The Canadian asked starting to look happier by the minute.

"Yes it does." Silent phantom gal replied smiling at the now knowledgeable Canada. Then the girl stalked over to a very unlucky blonde, her blue aura causing the room to grow cold enough to see your breathe "AMERICA!" smacks really hard over the head with her pipe "WHY YOU SO STUPID! Don't answer that, knowing you would... " Silent phantom gal snapped her fingers and a pit appeared "now jump into this pit of Rabid fan girls!" The black haired girl smiled evilly

"What! No way! You can't make the hero do that!" America said horror struck by such a dare.

"Actually America, she can make you do that. It is a dare after all." Haruko said causing the American to become even more horror struck.

"FINE AS THE HERO WILL DO THIS DARE AND LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER!" America yelled jumping into the rabid fangirl pit.

"No America! How will we live without the hero!" cosplayadict yelled dramatically to the sky.

"Alright, well that's all my dares! Thanks for having me." Silent phantom gal said as she headed back to her seat,

"Thanks for the dares!" cosplayadict said. "Alright now we have a couple of dares from AngelloDream. Hey Exploding can you go get Spain, and Haruko can you get Romano?"

With that the two hosts ran back stage and retrieved the two countries. They came back after a few minutes of screaming and cussing from a very pissed Italian. "What the Fuck do you want you bastards!"

"Lovi you shouldn't be so mean to the jolies petites filles (pretty little girls)." Spain said to the Italian, giving him a hug trying to calm the boy down.

"AH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano said, his face heating up

"Aww~ Lovi you look like a little tomato~!"

"Shut up and GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Hey you two." Exploding said getting the attention of the bickering nations. "If you would shut up for a few minutes and do one thing you can go back to where we got you."

"...Fine..." Romano said with a humph

"All right AngelloDream dares you, Romano, to be lovey-dovy with Spain 'nd not all tsundere-" cosplayadict was cut short by an outraged yell from Romano.

"W-WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL WILL I BE LOVEY-DOVY TO THAT TOMATO BASTARD!"

"To bad Romano cause it's a dare and just like how we lost the hero to a dare you're gonna do a dare whether you fucking like it or not." cosplayadict said

"F-fine! Just don't hurt me!" Romano said, hiding from behind Spain

"Don't worry I would never hurt you. And then there is a dare for Spain to. It says that Spain you have to resist the absolute adorableness of Romano."

"Aww~ But how am i suppost to resist it?" Spain whined

"You'll find a way. Now commence with the dare!" Exploding said, who had become annoyed from all the waiting.

"Fine." Romano said crossing his arms and some what muttering, "Spain you're a very nice guy and I'm thankful for all that you've done for me."

With a lot of self control on Spain's part he managed not to tackle the small Italian and managed to simply say, "Thank you Romano that means a lot to me."

Thinking that he should say something else but not knowing what to say, Romano went up to Spain and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stormed off back stage, muttering something about how everyone was going to burn in hell or something along those lines.

"Aw~! Lovi come back~!" Spain said chasing after the fuming Romano

"Shut up you tomato bastard!" Romano called back to Spain

"Well that's the end of our show! Thank you for all the dares and join us next time on hetalia truth or dare game Show!"

/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: I finally finished this! All right so I've decided that you all can dare the hosts as well! So please review and Pm me with your guys's dares and i promise that it wont take as long as it did this time to finish a chapter!**


	3. episode 3

**A/N: Hello lovelys! so here is another episode of hetalia truth or dare! sorry this took a while but school is starting up soon so i had to go shopping for stuff. as usual i own nothing  
**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to another chapter of hetalia truth or dare." the announcer said from no where, "Now give a round of applause for the author and host of this story, cosplayadict!"

The audience broke into applause as a teenager did a barrel roll out onto the stage. "Hey everyone!" The teen said jumping to her feet, revealing her now orange hair. "I got my Ron Weasly wig today so I'm gonna wear it all chapter!". Cosplayadict was also wearing her Ron Weasly cosplay costume. Which she thought tied the outfit together. "Oh and guess what! Just so i wouldn't be all alone in my cosplayingness, I made my co-hosts cosplay to!"

With that Exploding and Haruko walked in Harry and Hermione cosplay. "One question. Why am I Harry?" Exploding asked pushing up her fake glasses.

"Because, I wanted to be Ron, Haruko wanted to be Hermione, and you didn't really care so i chose for you. Besides, now we have the whole trio!" cosplayadict replied placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, lets get on with the dares." Exploding said waving the wand that cosplayadict had given her.

"CAREFUL WHERE YOU WAVE THAT THING!" cosplayadict said shielding her face with her hands.

"How come? I mean its not like its real... right?"

"Oh ya, did I forget to tell you that?"

"Whoa these things are real?"

"Ya just don't ask where I got them."

"Guys. The show." Haruko said

"Oh ya. Hey Haruko you wanna introduce the darer this time?" cosplayadict asked

"Sure I'd love to." Haruko replied

"Wait why does she get to do it!" Exploding asked flailing her arms

"Because she didn't wave her wand around like an idiot." cosplayadict said, grabbing Exploding's arms and putting them back down by her sides.

"Fine." Exploding said with a pout."

"OK, so our dares today come from, The-goddamn-Iron-girl." Haruko said. Then there was a bright flash of light and once the light dimmed there stood a a girl with short dark hair, jeans, combat boots, and she also had a shirt that said "Keep Calm and Avengers Assemble", also was a circle of blue light visible through her shirt.

"I heard my name?" The-goddamn-Iron-girl said looking around. "Oh sorry I must have the wrong place. I thought this was a hetalia truth or dare show." she said once seeing the cosplaying hosts and turning about to leave.

"No no! You have the right place we're just cosplaying." cosplayadict said with a laugh.

"Oh OK, that makes sense then."

"Well The-goddamn-Iron-girl would you like to introduce your self to the audience or just get right into your dares?" Haruko asked

"I'll introduce myself." The-goddamn-Iron-girl said taking center stage. "Hello! It is I, the great and awesome *cough* PRUSSIAN *cough* Toni Stark!" Then almost out of no where America appeared and glomped Toni

"OH MY GOSH DUDE YOU'RE IRON MANS SISTER! CAN YOU HAVE HIM SIGN MY STUFFED HAMBURGER?!" America yelled still hugging the girl.

"For god's sake, America! My nii-chan WILL NOT SIGN ANYTHING. GOD." Toni said pushing the American off of her, earning a pout from said country.

"HEY! How did you get out?!" cosplayadict said pointing a finger at the nation.

"I had sensed the presence of an iron person so I used my hero powers to get out of that room." America said looking very proud with himself.

"If you don't get back in that room right now I'm gonna cast the imperius curse on you and MAKE you get back there." cosplayadict said an evil aura starting to form around her.

"But that spell is forbidden." Haruko said with a gasp (A/N: so very Hermione of her =w=)

"Well this isn't a harry potter story so it's OK... right?"

"Better safe then sorry bro," Toni said "Besides I'm gonna dare the dude anyway so it's OK"

"Alright. So who else you wanna dare so that I can go get them." cosplayadict said, somewhat disappointed that she didn't get to cast a spell on America.

"So I also need England, France and the awesome Prussia."

"Alrighty brb." and with that cosplayadict ran backstage and came back with the requested countries, "Alrighty then Toni, have at it." cosplayadict said with a wave of her non wand arm.

Toni walked over to England first and said, "England you are amazing and my dare for you is to sing Everything is Ending by Chameleon Circuit in a duet with me. And I am a Doctor who-phile and Anglophile. *hugs* Can I have some scones?"

"Why thank you. No one else seems to realize that I am quite amazing. Of corse you can have a scone." England said as he handed Toni a scone

"NO DON'T EAT THAT YOU'LL DIE!"America said but Toni had already eaten the scone and was thanking England for the delicious food.

" Oh one more thing, I dont think I know that song." England said (A/N: question, what is with you guys and making Iggy sing?)

"That's no problem cause here are you lyrics right here." Toni said handing the Brit a sheet of paper with all the words on it.

Then a some what sad tune started to play and the two began to sing.

/\/\/\/\

I'm getting married in the morning,  
I took off my engagement ring,  
It was the night before my wedding,  
That was the night we started running.

Why would you need comforting?

I nearly died, alone in the dark,  
I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think  
About what I want, about who I want

Everything is ending,  
I can't believe I don't see it sooner  
I know that this is what I need to do  
Even though you haven't got a clue.  
Everything is changing,  
I have to keep you by my side tonight,  
And this must be why you found me,  
Why you found me.

You're not scared of anything,  
You know I'm an alien,  
You have so many empty rooms,  
You really ought to get that seen to.

Why would you need comforting? (Now together)  
(Hers)  
I nearly died, alone in the dark,  
I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think  
About what I want, about who I want  
(His)  
This will be too hard,  
Why can't you open your eyes?  
I'll think about how to stop this from going on,  
Your life doesn't make any sense.

Everything is ending,  
I can't believe I don't see it sooner  
I know that this is what I need to do  
Even though you haven't got a clue.  
Everything is changing,  
I have to keep you by my side tonight,  
And this must be why you found me,  
Why you found me.

You're getting married in the morning,  
(That's a long time away)  
You're human, you're Amy  
(This is my fairy tale)  
Listen to me,  
I'm nine hundred and seven  
(You're nine hundred and seven)  
Don't you know what that means?  
(Doctor you're sweet... hold that thought.)

Everything is ending,  
I can't believe I don't see it sooner  
I know that this is what I need to do  
Even though you haven't got a clue.  
Everything is changing,  
I have to keep you by my side tonight,  
And this must be why you found me,  
Why you found me.

/\/\/\/\

"That song was kinda depressing..." cosplayadict said in a some what monotone voice.

"NO!" Exploding exclaimed "She's gone into her Sweden mode!"

"There is only one thing we can do!" Haruko said. She pulled out an iPod touch and pulled up a spamano AMV.

"AWWW!" cosplayadict said about a minute into the video.

"Works for every fangirl." Haruko said putting the iPod away.

"Alright then Toni please continue." Exploding said since cosplay was kinda rolling around the floor from the spamano.

"PRUSSSIAAA!" With that Toni lept what seemed like ten feet in the air and glomped the Prussian man. "I'm Prussian! And I have two awesome (just not as awesome as me) friends who are my Bad Touch Trio!"

"Dude that's totally awesome! But if you are truly Prussian, how do you spell awesome?" (A/N: sorry this is an inside joke with me and my friends ^^;)

"P. R. U. S. S. I. A!"

"CORRECT! You are indeed Prussian!"

After becoming officially Prussian Toni walked over to France, " France, no pervertedness for the next...I don't know, three chapters, kay? Kay."

"But it is not pervertedness. It is amour." France replied giving a wink to the girl and inching closer to her ass.

"What ever, no amour for three chapters then." Toni said shoving the French away with her foot and walked away before he could discuss anymore.

"And finally, America! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PESTER MY NII-CHAN TONY ABOUT EVER EVEN TOUCHING THE SUIT. GOT IT? This goes for mine, too! And the reactor! ...can I have some french fries, though?"

"NOOO! Why can't I ask him to just have him sign ONE thing?!" America asked getting down on his knees.

"No you pester him WAY to much." Toni said crossing her arms, showing that this conversation was over.

"Fine! If i don't get the autograph then you don't get any of my fries!" America said jumping to his feet but this comment didn't really faze the girl.

"Alrighty then that's all our dares for this episode! Send in your dares and we'll see you next time on Hetalia truth or dare game show!"

* * *

**PHEW! nother chapter done! hope yall liked it! and yes it is true that I have a sweden mode (if any of you were wondering). So send in your dares and you can still dare the hosts to do stuff. please review I love to read them and they make me wright faster!  
**


	4. episode 4

**MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! and im REALLY sorry this took so long *goes to sad corner in shame* so thanks for the dares you guys sent to me forever ago but I'm just gonna do one dare right now so that you all know I'm not dead. i own nothing. noda. zip!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to another episode of hetalia truth or dare!" The announcer said earning a round of applause from the audience. "Now please welcome your host and author, cosplayadict"

The applause died down and cosplayadict hadn't come out yet. The audience began to whisper conserns for the host. "NO STOP I'M HERE!" cosplayadict yelled as she burst onto the stage. "What are you talking about?! I'm not late you all are just really early!" she said with a laugh trying to play it off."So now I have graced you with my precense we can begin the show!"

Haruko walked over to cosplayadict and put her hand on the still laughing girl. "You over slept didn't you?"

"What? No no. Just... NO!" she replied, even though her still messy hair and sweatpants gave her away. "Whatever I'm here now so let's start with the dares!"With that being said about 10 girls in the audience rose their hands, some of them were even bouncing around. "Ummmm... you with the bunny ears. Come on down." cosplayadict said choosing a girl with long slightly curly light redish- brown hair. The girl walked down from her seat, and stood next to cosplayadict very aquardly. She was wearing a black t- shirt with a butterfly on it that looked like it had been painted on, bronz heart shaped locket, charm braslet, dark blue cargo pants, and a pair of hiking boots. "Alright so what's your name."

"My name's nomnombunnywilleatyoursoul, but you can call me bunny." Bunny replied looking down at the floor.

"Coolio."

Oh and lighten up Bunny," Exploding said throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders "Were not gonna bite or anything... well me and Haruko at least." cosplayadict let out a huff at the last part making Bunny laugh and lossen up some.

"Alright so who are gonna be your victums, I mean countries to dare." cosplayadict smirked, motioning for Bunny to tell her the dares. After Cosplayadict gave the shy girl a thumbs up she ran backstage to retreave the requested nations. She came back hearding a large group of nations consisting both Italys, Spain, France (who was still pissed off from the last chapter), England, and Prussia. "Oh ya, Haruko where did you put Canada? You had him last didn't you?"

"I put him in the North America room." Haruko said, her face as red as a tomatoe.

"He aint there I was just there."

"I'm right here." Canada wishpered

"HOLY SHIT!" cosplayadict shreaked throwing her hands up and turned around to face the voice, "Holy fucking shit you scared me, when'd you get there Mattie?"

"I was standing here the entire time!" He whisper yelled.

"Sorry bout that mattie, now go stand over there with the rest of the victu- I MEAN, peoples." Canada gave a huff and tromped over to stand with the rest of them. "OK Bunny have at it"

It looked as if a switch had been flipped in Bunny then, she got this big goofy grin on her face and started squealing her brains out. Then she ran at Canada, flung herself into the air and yelled "Canada you're so cuuuuuuute!"

"U-umm thank you," Canada wispered his face taking on a light red color. "Could you please get off of me?"

"Oh ya sure." the red-brown haired girl said crawling off of the blonde nation. "NOW! I dare you and Prussia to do seven minutes in heaven!" she said pointing a fingter at the two nations as she announced who was going to take part in the dare.

"W-what?!" the canadian stuttered, his face redder than any of Spain or Romano's tomates.

"You heard the girl now get into the yaoi closet." Haruko said grabbing Canada and Prussia's arms and throwing them into the closet.

"Did you remember to put the video cameras in there?" Exploding whispered to Haruko with wich she replied with a nod. "Good here's your pay." Exploding said handing a cookie over to Haruko who started nibbling on it happily.

"Umm... when did that closet get there?" England asked lokking at the three girls with a look of slight horror.

"Fangirl magic. When we want a yaoi closet, a yaoi closet will appear." cosplayadict said simply.

"Alright so Bunny what's your next dare?" Explodin asked, her and Haruko had tried to see if they could hear anything threw the closet but sadly that was a failure.

"Well it's not really a dare but Iggy could I hug flying mint bunny?" Bunny put on a pair of puppy eyes that even the most cold hearted person couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only becasue you are one of the few people who can see him." England said completly hepless to the puppy eyes.

England called for the little green bunny and once it was in Bunny's range of sight she sprinted at the flying creature, plucked it from the sky and started to roll on the floor hugging the flying bunny.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" England screeched. He ran over to the still rolling girl and grabbed flying mint bunny who looked like he had been laking air. Bunny gave a small pout then got over it and walked over to Romano.

"Ooooh Romaaaaaanooo." Bunny said rocking back and forth on her heals, a smirk chizziled into her face.

"What the fuck do you want creepazoid?" Romano replied taking a bite of a tomatoe.

"I dare you to glomp hug spain!"

"What! Fuck no!"

"If you do I'll give you this entire crate of tomatoes." she said holding up a huge crate, and it had no lid on it so Romano could the tomatoes that were over flowing from the crate.

"Fuck. You." Romano said sending a death glare at Bunny. Then He took a couple steps back, started sprinting towards Spain. Then when he was about five feet away from Spain he jumped and basicaly plowed his head into Spain stumache as he wrapped his arms around Spain's waist. Spain didn't seem to mind all to much that he had the wnd nocked out of him, he just had kinda a stupid smile on his face wrapping his arms around Romano's smaller frame. All right I did the dare now give me the tomato-" Romano was cut off as he tried to walk over to Bunny who was still holding the tomatoe crate. And Romano ws cut off by none other than Spain who still had his arms wrapped around Romano and he was now resting his head on Romano's shoulder lokking as happy as could be. "Fucking tomatoe bastard get off me!"

"But Romaaaanooo. You're just so cute." Spain whined still huggin The blushing Italian.

Bunny set down the tomatoe crate telling that this lover's quarrel was not going to end any time soon. She then started to skip over to Italy, who was staring at the fighting couple, and hugged him tightly "Hi Italy!"

"Ve~? Oh ciao Bunny~!" Italy replied wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Hey Italy I made you some pasta!" Bunny said stepping back and holding up a huge bowl of pasta.

"Ve~. Grazi Bunny!" Italy thanked taking the pasta and began eating it happily.

"Now I dare you to confess to your crush."

"But he's not here right now so how am I suppost to confess to him?"

"Italy come 'ere and tell me who he is and i'll go get him." Exploding said who had previously watching the still fighting Spain and Romano.

So Italy quickly finished his pasta and bounced over to Exploding. Once Italy had told the girl who to get she ran back stage and came back with a very confused Germany.

Italy walked over to Geramany and looked up at the tall German. "So um Germany I've been meaning to tell you this for a really really long time but... I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU GERMANY!"

Germany just looked down at Italy for a few seconds as a blush started to form on his face. "Vell Italy um... I really like you as vell. In fact ich liebe dich."

"Really? Yay~! Ti amo Germany!" the auburn haired boy said throwing his arms around the larger man's shoulders. At this point all four of the irls were either filming this, takeing photos or just plain fangirling.

"Alright I have one more dare." Bunny said turning off her camera. "France..." Now she had a kinda scary glare directed at said country. "You have to be tied up and gaged for two chapters, 'cuz I dont like you."

"Poo, why does everyone hate me. First no amour now I have to be tied up and gaged? What did I do?" France replied crossing his arms. Haruko and Exloding then basicaly just appeared behind France and tied him up and stuffed a sock into his mouth.

"Well on that note, that's the end of this episode! We will get in the rest of your dares eventually so be paicent and we'll see you all next time!"

* * *

**Sorry that this took like over a month but again my computer was broken I will be updating a lot more frequently so don't worry and I love you all!**


	5. episode 5

**Hey sup guyz! sorry i take forever to update. I try I really do! so here is another one of your guyses dares. I'll probably have to this "one dare a chapter" thing till Christmas is over... sorry. Any way hope you,like it. I own no thing**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to another episode of hetalia truth or dare." The anouncer said making the crowd begin their applause. Cosplayadict walked out on stage, her hands in her armpits and looking very grumpy.

"Why does it always have to be so fucking cold where I live." the upset fourteen year old grumbled to herself before putting a smile on her face. "Hey guys glad to see you're all here for this chapter. GOD IT'S FREEZING! Hold on a sec guyz." cosplayadict reached into the pocket of her black basketball hoodie and pulled out a pokeball. "Hey charchar come on out!" then the brown haired girl threw the pokeball up into the air and out came a level 12 charmander. Once the pokeball was back in cosplayadict's hoodie pocket she held out her arms like she wanted a hug. The little pokemon knew that it's owner wanted to hold them so charmander jumped into cosplayadict's arms. "Ahhh... nice and warm. OK well you all already know my co-hosts do I really need to announce them?"

"It would be nice!" The crowd heard Exploding say from back stage.

"Fiiiiiine. Here are my co-hosts, Haruko and Exploding." said hosts came out on stage each holding an evee. "Alright one thing really quick. I would just like to point out how cool I think it is that Haruko and Exploding have the same favorite pokemon! OK on with the dare."

"Well how bout we start with the dare that we got from person not in the audience?" Haruko suggested nuzzling her face into her evee's soft fur.

"I'm cool with that."

"Can I read the dare!" Exploding said raising one of her hands, nearly dropping her evee in the process.

"Ya sure." cosplayadict said appsent mindedly hugging her charmander a little tighter, enjoying the warmth.

"Alright so I'm gonna go get the countries." Exploding said after reading the dare. She set down her evee and ran backstage, the evee following close behind it's master. It took nearly five minutes of angry cussing from a certain Italian and some help from Haruko but eventually they did get the desired countries onto the stage. The countries consisted of Prussia, France, Spain, and Romano. "OK so Romano you have been dared to try to seduce Prussia and France and and Spain you have to watch."

"Che diavolo! Io non sto facendo che osano CAZZO!" Romano screamed at the hosts his face really red from all the blood that had rushed to his face.

"Does anyone know what he just said?" Haruko asked looking at the other hosts.

"Well I understood not and fucking. So my guess is that he said something along the line of he's not fucking do that." cosplayadict said with a very thoughtful look on he face.

"Here hold on a second." Haruko said pulling out her phone and typing something into it. Seconds latter a robotized voice said in a very monotone way "Troppo fottutamente male che stai facendo la sfida."

the short fussed Italian gave a huff and walked over to the trio. He turned his face back to the hosts and hissed through gritted teeth,"Vaffanculo tutti."

Romano snapped his fingers and a fast paced salsa song came on. He then began to do a solo version of the salsa around the smirking Prussia who was video taping the entire thing for future blackmail, and France who looked like he was about to break the two dares which he was still doing (A/N: the no pervyness thing if you have forgotten :))

Meanwhile about ten feet away from the dancing Italian was Spain who was currently having most of the blood in his body flow out of nose.

Almost as suddenly as he stated Romano stopped doing his sexy salsa dance and stormed off stage with his face bright red.

"Well that's the end of this episode and we all hope to see you next time for another cracky episode of this!" cosplayadict said giving a wve to the audience.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking... "REALLY OVER A MONTH AND ALL YOU GIVE ME IS THIS?!" but in my defence ive had a lot of family stuff happening with xmas and all and my computer died (again) BUT ITS ALL GOOD NOW! I got a laptop for xmas and ill really try to update more. Please review and send in your dares and I hope you all had a super sweet christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys... So I've given this some thought and I've decided to stop this t or d story. Don't get me wrong I had a blast writing it and I loved all of your dares! But I've just lost the motivation to continue this. So I hope you understand and I'm sorry to all the people who's dares i didn't get to and I hope you're not to mad at me. This doesn't mean I'm quitting writing fanfics, in fact I have at least twenty ideas running around my head. So if you like my writing style and or my stories stick around for their will be more on the way. I love you all!**


End file.
